We are a Happy Family!
by Pink Princess Barbie
Summary: [AU]Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah Pusat Dunia-nya dan Deisuke adalah Pusat Energi-nya. Tetapi bagi Deisuke, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah... Sumber Daya Hidup-nya. Mind RnR? .


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal, ide pasaran dan typo (s)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ayah..."

"Hn?" seorang lelaki berambut raven tengah mengulat di kasur empuknya dan membuka sedikit matanya, lalu tampaklah seorang anak lelaki kecil duplikat dirinya tengah merajuk diatas tubuhnya dengan wajah polos.

"Ayah, ayo ajari aku bermain bola~"sang anak lelaki semakin merajuk dan menarik sedikit rambut lelaki dewasa dibawahnya yang mencuat. Sang ayah pun berkata pelan pada sang anak, "Ayah masih mengantuk, Deisuke. Nanti sore saja," lalu sang ayah kembali menutup mata onyx miliknya.

"Ayah curang, lagi-lagi Ayah mengundurnya. Menyebalkan," sang anak yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Deisuke itu pun turun dari tubuh ayahnya pertanda ia menyerah membujuk ayah tampannya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura' POV

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana semua orang tengah menghabiskan waktu untuk istirahat dan pula denganku yang menghabiskan waktuku hari ini untuk keluarga kecil yang sangat aku sayangi ini. Aku berencana membuat pesta kebun hanya bertiga dengan suami dan anak lelakiku ditaman belakang sepertinya, anak lelakiku sedang membangunkan ayahnya yang masih , aku adalah istri dari direktur Uchiha Corp yang menjadi pujaan setiap wanita dan ibu dari anak lelaki tampan duplikat sang ayah. Mereka adalah, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Deisuke. Namaku Uchiha Sakura, aku seorang wanita berumur 26 tahun, aku bekerja sebagai dokter bedah disalah satu rumah sakit ternama dikotaku, Konoha International Hospital. Ah, aku memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna pink, suamiku berkata, rambutku ini memiliki rambut yang sangat halus, aku memiliki kulit putih dan bermata emerald. Hehe, meski aku pintar, IQ-ku sangat jauh dengan IQ otak suamiku, si Sasuke-kun ayam itu. Dari masa kami bersekolah bersama dulu, Sasuke-kun terbilang lelaki tampan nan jenius. Dia menjadi idaman para gadis disekolahku dulu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, sehingga dia mau menjadikanku saat itu, dia dan aku selalu berdebat tentang apapun, dari hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Ah, lihatlah sepertinya anakku sedang kesal, pasti ayahnya yang pemalas itu membuatnya seperti ini. Sabarlah anakku yang tampan,Ibu akan membuatkanmu makanan serba tomat hari ini.

End Sakura's POV

.

.

.

.

.

"Deisuke-kun, ada apa dengan wajahmu yang ditekuk begitu?"Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang memasang wajah kesal. "Ayah ingkar janji lagi, Bu. Aku sebal pada Ayah!"Deisuke mulai berjalan dan duduk di sofa putih yang ada diruang keluarga dirumah itu. Sakura pun ikut duduk dan berkata, "Dei-kun, Ayahmu mungkin masih mengantuk karena kelelahan bermain futsal dengan Paman Naruto dan teman-temannya,"Sakura menjelaskan dengan tenang sambil memeluk Deisuke.

"Terus bagaimana dengan pesta kebunnya, Bu? Aku ingin pesta kebun sambil bermain bola dengan Ayah,"Deisuke semakin merenggut dan berbalik memeluk sang Ibu.

Sakura pun berpikir dan mengusulkan sebuah ide, "Bagaimana kalau pesta kebunnya kita undur jadi nanti malam? Ibu akan membuat pesta barbeques dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni disekeliling kebun? Kau bisa bermain sepuasmu nanti malam dengan barbeque saus tomatmu, bagaimana?"

Deisuke pun melamun dan menerima ajakan sang Ibu dengan anggukan kepala.

"Yosh~Deisuke-kun ayo bantu Ibu menyiapkan pesta kita nanti malam," Sakura pun berdiri dan menggendong sang anak dan mencium kening sang anak. Sang anak pun tersenyum dan berteriak...

"Okeeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, ini ditaruh dimana?"Deisuke bertanya sambil memegang beberapa lampu-lampu dan aksesoris-aksesoris berwarna-warni pada Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk pesta barbeque yang diadakan malam nanti.

"Taruh saja didekat meja hidangan itu, Dei-kun,"jawab Sakura sambil mengikat rambut halusnya.

"Baiklah~"ucap Deisuke dengan semangat.

Sasuke's POV

Aku membuka mataku dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara di taman belakang rumahku. Aku pun terbangun dan keluar dari kamarku dan istriku. Ah, membicarakan istriku, aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi. Dimana dia? Dan, dimana bocah duplikat yang aku kecewakan tadi pagi? Ah, suara berisik itu lagi. Pasti itu suara mereka, aku pun mengintip darI celah jendela berwarna putih bertirai biru gelap, dan terlihatlah istriku dan anakku sedang tertawa sambil memegang balon-balon berwarna biru cerah. Padahal tadi pagi, wajah anakku sangat menyebalkan tetapi dalam hitungan jam, istriku telah menciptakan senyuman diwajah anak lelaki kami. Beruntungnya kehidupanku saat ini dengan memiliki keluarga kecil ini. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu saja.

End Sasuke's POV

Normal POV

Sakura dan Deisuke tengah duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang ada disudut taman itu, Sakura tengah menatap Deisuke yang sedanh memainkan bola miliknya yang berwarna merah. Lalu, Sakura merasa ada tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka, dan terlihat rambut mencuat dibalik kaca jendela rumahnya, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Dei-kun, sepertinya ayah kesayanganmu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Deisuke yang memiliki rambut yang sama persis seperti ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" jawab Deisuke dengan pelan dan kembali memainkan bolanya. Sakura menatap anaknya, dia mengerti bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu masih kesal pada ayahnya. "Dei-kun, Ibu tinggal dulu sebentar ya? Ibu ingin mengambil panggangan dulu didalam rumah. Bisakah kau diam dan terus memainkan bolamu?" Sakura pun bangkit dan mengelus pipi Deisuke sambil tersenyum.

Deisuke hanya mengangguk dan melempar bola merahnya kesana-kemari dengan wajah datar.

"Bagus, sayang,"ujar Sakura kencang dan dia pun berlari kedalam rumahnya yang terlihat asri dan bersih tersebut.

Sakura pun memasuki kamar pribadinya, berharap menemukan suaminya. Tetapi, kamar itu kosong dan sunyi, di tempat tidur mereka pun , tidak terlihat batang hidung sang suami. Lalu, dia mendengar suara televisi dari ruang keluarga, yang ia yakini pasti Sasuke lah yang berada disana. Sakura pun berjalan keluar kamar dan mengambil langkah pelan, tak ingin ketahuan oleh sang suami yang tengah asyik menyesap ice tea sambil menonton berita. Sakura mengendap-endap mengambil langkah hati-hati, tetapi, Sasuke telah menyadari keberadaannya dengan berkata, "Sedang apa kau disitu? Mencoba menguntitku, eh?" Sasuke kembali menyesap ice tea-nya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu, tetapi keburu ketahuan olehmu. Huh, menyebalkan," gumam Sakura sambil bergelayut dileher sang suami.

"Hn, aku lebih jenius dari kau. Dan pastinya aku lebih peka dari kau," kata Sasuke dengan mata yang masih berkutat pada layar televisi.

"Baiklah Raja-ku, aku mengalah darimu," balas Sakura sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Sasuke yang beraroma mint, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman berada didekat lelaki ini.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura pelan. "Hn?" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan kata andalannya.

"Kau wangi sekali, aku merasa nyaman berada pada posisi ini," ujar Sakura sambil memegang pipi sang suami dan menatap intens mata elang yang berada didepan mata emerald miliknya.

"Hn, aku baru saja mandi tadi. Kau dan Deisuke sedang apa di taman belakang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku dan Deisuke akan mengundur pesta kebun yang SEHARUSNYA kita adakan siang ini, tetapi, karena sang Raja masih terlelap dikasur empuknya, kami mengundurnya jadi nanti malam. Dan, kami menamai pesta ini dengan nama, BARBEQUES PARTY OF UCHIHA FAMILY! Bagaimana ide kami? Bagus bukan? Kau adalah alasan dari semua ini, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura dengan nada sedikit kencang.

"Hn... Jadi karena aku, kalian mengundur pesta kebun keluarga kita?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, tetapi hanya Sakura yang bisa melihat bahwa ada rasa bersalah di raut wajah sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Kemarilah, Sayang,"Sakura memerintahkan Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke pun mempersempit jarak antara dirinya sendiri dan istrinya.

"Deisuke-kun mungkin kecewa padamu saat ini. Sekarang, lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai seorang Ayah," kata Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terdiam dan mulai berpikir, "Buanglah sebentar rasa gengsimu itu, Sasuke-kun. Anakmu membutuhkan kehangatan dari Ayahnya saat ini," Sakura menambahkan beberapa kalimat yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu belakang rumah mereka, ya, tepatnya kearah taman belakang dimana Deisuke berada. Sakura pun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke, tetapi ia menhentikan langkahnya, membiarkan sang suami melakukan tugasnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dari balik kaca jendela dan tersenyum , ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengambil cookies dan susu cokelat kesukaan Deisuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat dimana anaknya berada, tidak terasa dia telah berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anaknya yang sedang memainkan mainan-mainannya. Deisuke hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasuke pun mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu,"Deisuke, Ayah ingin bicara padamu," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala sang anak. Sang anak pun hanya menjawab "Iya, Ayah,". Sasuke pun duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang teduh itu dan mengajak Deisuke untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan menepuk kedua pahanya. Deisuke pun mengerti dan langsung menuruti perintah sang Ayah.

"Deisuke masih marah pada Ayah?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati mengetahui hati sang anak sedang tidak baik.

"Tidak kok, Yah," balas Deisuke singkat sambil menatap mata ayahnya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Ayah minta maaf ya? Tadi pagi, Ayah masih sangat mengantuk, jadi Ayah ingkar janji untuk bermain bola bersamamu," jelas Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala ayam sang anak.

Sang anakpun menatap kedua bola mata onyx milik sang Ayah, onyx bertemu dengan onyx. Lalu, Deisuke tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya, seraya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku sudah memaafkan Ayah, tetapi nanti sore sebelum pesta barbeque dimulai, Ayah harus menepati janji pahit Ayah, bagaimana, Yah?" usul Deisuke seraya tersenyum semangat.

"Baiklah, Jagoan. Kita akan bermain sore ini," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada sang anak. Sang anak hanya tertawa lalu memeluk sang ayah. Sang ibu pun memperhatikan dari kejauhan dan ikut tersenyum tulus seraya membawa nampan berisi cookies dan dua gelas susu cokelat. Lalu, ikut bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya.

.

.

.

"Senangnya hati seorang Ibu, melihat anaknya dengan ayahnya memiliki ikatan yang tidak akan pernah terputus, Ne, Sasuke-kun, Deisuke-kun?"Sakura berkata dengan senyuman hangat diwajah cantiknya. Sasuke dan Deisuke hanya menjawab, "Hn," diwaktu yang bersamaan, disertai dengan senyuman tipis di kedua wajah mereka.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Deisuke dengan nada polos.

"Hmm, boleh saja. Apa itu?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada lembut, ia pun melirik Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, pertanda ia setuju.

"Ceritakan kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibu sekarang, " pinta Deisuke dengan nada bersemangat.

"A-apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga terlihat terkejut, meminta bantuan untuk jawaban selanjutnya. Sasuke pun mengerti dan , ulai berbicara, "Tidak boleh, itu rahasia Ayah dan Ibu, Deisuke,"Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tegas. Tetapi, Deisuke pun ikut menegaskan dengan berkata, "Apakah tidak boleh seorang anak mengetahui rahasia Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri? Tidak. Aku ingin Ayah dan Ibu menceritakan kisah kalian,". Rupanya sifat sang Ayah telah menurun pada sang anak. Sang Ayah pun menyerah, karena tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah, Ibu yang akan bercerita padamu. Ayah ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu," kata sang Ayah dengan cepat, lalu berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. 'Semoga Sakura tidak menceritakan yang aneh-aneh tentangku,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke pun berlalu, sepasang Ibu dan anak itu hanya melihat kepergian sang Ayah. 'Sasuke-kun, bisa-bisanya kau melarikan diri seperti itu, awas kau ya?' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Ibu, ayo ceritakan!" Deisuke kembali meminta hak-nya pada Sakura, Sakura pun hanya menghela napas dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini, 10 tahun yang lalu, Ayah dan Ibu mulai akrab. Sebelumnya, kami hanya saling mengenal, tetapi kami tidak akrab. Sampai, pada tahun kedua kami bersekolah, kami berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Ayahmu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan kapten tim futsal kelas. Sedangkan Ibu menjabat sebagai sekretaris dan manager tim futsal Ayah. Dulu, Ayahmu adalah sosok yang keras kepala, cuek, dingin dan pemalas, walau otaknya di atas rata-rata. Ibu sangat kesal jika Ayahmu sedang malas, ia sangat manja dan bahkan bekal makanan-nya pun Ibu yang membuatkannya. Sampai, akhirnya semua teman-teman kami menggoda kami dan menyebut kami 'Pasangan Suami Istri ter-panas dan SSS' dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Ayahmu," Sakura pun menerawang, mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya dan suaminya tersebut.

"SSS itu apa, Bu? Aneh sekali ya?" Deisuke bertanya dengan mimik wajah penasaran.

"Awalnya kami berdua tidak tahu apa itu SSS, salah satu sahabat kami yang memberitahu bahwa SSS itu adalah... Sasuke Sayang Sakura atau Sakura Sayang Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Sebutan yang aneh, tetapi bagus juga untuk Ibu dan Ayah," Deisuke pun tersenyum, lalu ia pun berbicara lagi, "Ayo lanjutkan, Bu!"

"Hah baiklah, ya, Ayahmu tidak suka menjadi bahan ledekan. Sampai dia merasa risih dan menjauhi Ibu, setiap Ibu mendekat, ia langsung menjauh. Pada saat itu, Ibu sudah menyukainya, Ibu bahkan tidak pernah merasa kerepotan mengurusi Ayahmu. Melihat Ayahmu yang terus menjauhi Ibu, Ibu pun mengajaknya berbicara berdua," Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak biasa. "Jika Ibu sedih, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Aku tidak mau melihat Ibu sedih," Deisuke yang menyadari raut wajah Ibunya, pun menghentikan niatnya untuk meminta Ibunya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dei-kun. Akan Ibu lanjutkan," Sakura memilih untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Deisuke bertanya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan. Sang Ibu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan Ibu ..." Sakura pun menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Flashback On~

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Berdua," Sakura yang menghampiri Sasuke saat jam istirahat sekolah itupun langsung mengatakan permintaan hatinya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, dan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura ke tempat sepi.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke langsung meminta maksud ajakan dari ajakan Sakura. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, cepatlah," pinta Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang masih diam mematung didepannya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Sakura langsung .

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Sasuke-kun?!" ulang Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu. Kita biasa saja," Sasuke menjawab singkat dan seadanya,

"Tidak, kau menjauhiku. Bahkan, setiap kita bertemu, kau langsung memasang wajah dingin. Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu padaku!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu. Sudah ya? Aku ada urusan lain," Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melewati Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, diam dan diam. Lalu, Sakura mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau membenciku. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu apa salahku," Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada bergetar di setiap kalimatnya.

Saat itu, Sasuke tahu, Sakura menangis. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf dan mengusap airmata tidak berdosa yang jatuh karena dirinya tersebut. Tetapi, lagi-lagi gengsinya yang tinggi selalu mengalahkan niatnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya berbicara beberapa kata, "Catat! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membencimu. Aku hanya merasa saat ini kita terlalu dekat. Jangan menangis, kelak kau akan bisa memperhatikan, melayani dan mengurusiku setiap hari," Sasuke pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan airmata yang telah mengering. Dia berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sang Uchiha. Lalu, ia pun tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"I'll stay by your side, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat," gumam Sakura sambil memandang langit biru yang berarak.

Flashback Off~

.

.

.

Normal Pov

"Ayah ternyata sudah menyebalkan dari dulu. Seandainya ada aku disitu. Aku pasti memarahi ayah, Bu," Deisuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca langsung membayangkan ia meninju ayahnya. Dengan postur tubuh yang lebih besar, pastinya.

"Mustahil kau akan ada disitu, Dei-kun! Ayah dan Ibu belum mem'proses'-mu!"Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, karena merasa omongannya sudah melewati batas untuk berbicara dengan anaknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Proses? Memangnya aku ini apa? Apakah ada proses membuat manusia, Bu? Bagaimana caranya?" Deisuke bertanya dengan antusias, karena merasa 'proses membuat manusia' itu adalah hal yang keren.

"Ti-tidak, Deisuke-kun. Kau akan tahu sendiri saat kau sudah besar," Sakura menolak dengan tegas, sekaligus menyesali perkataan anehnya itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Terserah Ibu saja. Lanjutkan ceritanya, Bu, " gumam Deisuke dengan nada malas,

'Aku beruntung sifat malas dan tidak mau repot milik Sasuke-kun menurun pada Deisuke. Aku selamat. Aku selamat. Shannaro!' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Siap, Pangeran. Ah ya, lalu saat itu walaupun kami terus menjaga jarak, Ibu tidak pernah keberatan. Ibu selalu tersenyum setiap melihat Ayahmu tersenyum. Karena Ayahmu adalah tipe orang yang serius, dia tidak akan main-main pada kata-katanya. Lalu, tak terasa ayahmu mulai mendekati Ibu lagi, dengan meminta tolong tentang kerja sama tugas dan strategi tim. Ibu sangat bahagia karena bisa diandalkan oleh Ayahmu," Sakura pun tertawa dan mengelus kepala sang anak. Sang anak hanya mendengar dengan seksama, dan berpikir, betapa cantik Ibunya dengan tawa lepas seperti itu.

"Lalu, Ayahmu memerintahkan Ibu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tanpa bertanya pada Ibu, tanpa kata-kata lembut dan romantis," Sakura pun tertawa lagi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. "Satu lagi, sifat Ayahmu yang satu inI paling menonjol. Egois. Ya, Ayahmu itu seorang lelaki yang egois, jika dia mau sesuatu, dia harus mendapatkannya. Sama denganmu, Dei-kun," jelas Sakura dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku tidak egois, aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang harus menjadi milikku," balas Deisuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Bahkan, saat Ibu mengatakan pada Ayahmu bahwa ia egois. Jawabannya sama denganmu, Dei-kun. Kau memang anak Ayahmu," Sakura terdiam lalu mencubit pipi Deisuke dengan gemas. "Aku memang anak Ayah, entah apa jadinya Aku jika Ibu menikah dengan paman rambut mangkok dengan alis tebal itu? Ukh," Deisuke membayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah dan sifatnya jika ia adalah anak dari Rock Lee.

Sakura pun mendengus, lalu berkata, "Tidak boleh seperti itu, Dei-kun. Ibu tidak mungkin dengan paman Lee," Diam-diam Sakura juga menyetujui ucapan anaknya tentang bagaimana nasib wajah anaknya yang tampan tersebut.

"Lebih baik, lanjutkan ceritanya, Bu. Daripada membicarakan hal tidak penting," Deisuke pun meminta Ibunya bercerita kembali. "Hal yang tidak penting? Mau tahu rahasia penting tidak?" tawar Sakura pada sang anak sambil menyeringai.

"Rahasia penting apa?" Deisuke hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menatap mata sang Ibu.

"Rahasia terbesar Uchiha Sasuke, hahahahaha," tawa Sakura sambil melirik sang anak.

"Apa? Yang benar, Bu? Ceritakan, Bu!" Deisuke terlihat penasaran, karena sang Ayah terlalu tertutup. Jadi, kesempatan emas baginya untuk mengetahui rahasia sang Ayah dari Ibunya.

"Tebak saja, Dei-kun," Sakura menggoda sang anak dengan seringaian lucu,

"Umm, tentang bola?" tebak Deisuke. "Bukan," jawab Sakura dengan tawa. "Tentang apa ya? Aku menyerah saja, Bu, repot sekali," keluh Deisuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tentang ciuman saja kok, hihihihi," jawab Sakura dengan cekikikan. "Hanya itu? Apa yang Ibu tertawakan?" tanya Deisuke dengan heran.

"Ah, kau tahu dengan siapa ia pertama kalinya ciuman? Hihihihi" Sakura pun semakin membuat Deisuke heran dengan cekikikannya tersebut,

"Tentu saja dengan Ibu, siapa lagi?" tebak Deisuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, bukan dengan Ibu, hihihihi," balas Sakura yang cekikikannya semakin kencang.

"Lho? Lalu dengan siapa? Bibi Ino? Bibi Hinata? Bibi Temari? Bibi Tenten?" Deisuke menyebut semua sahabat-sahabat dari sang Ibu, karena menurut Deisuke, hanya mereka yang agak dekat dengan Ayahnya.

"Bukan mereka semuanya, hahahahahahaha," jawab Sakura dengan tawanya yang semakin keras.

"Aku menyerah," Deisuke menyerah, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa yang telah berani merebut ciuman pertama Ayahnya dari Ibunya.

"Baiklah, hahahahaha, yang mencium bibir Ayahmu untuk pertama kalinya adalah, hahahahaha, Paman Naruto, hahahaha," jawab Sakura dengan tawanya yang semakin geli.

"Oh, Paman Naruto. Hm... APA?! PAMAN NARUTO?! TIDAK KUSANGKA! AYAHKU! AYAHKU YANG TAMPAN DAN PAMAN NARUTO SI TUKANH MABUK RAMEN ITU... Saling suka," Deisuke memegang kepalanya. Ia shock mendengar ayahnya ternyata dicium sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih itu adalah seorang LELAKI.

Sakura yang masih tertawa, hanya mengelus kepala sang anak. Dan, memberi foto hasil bukti ciuman (sok) mesra sang Ayah dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan saat Deisuke melihatnya, Deisuke tambah shock, lalu tertawa kencang dengan tatapan masih tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang pada Ayahmu, Dei-kun," Sakura memohon pada Deisuke agar jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang itu. Karena jika ketahuan, habislah sudah ia hari itu juga.

Deisuke hanya diam dan menyimpan foto itu didalam kantong celananya. Masih dengan sedikit tawa, Deisuke meminta Ibunya langsung meneruskan cerita selanjutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya, Bu?" tanya Deisuke sambil duduk dipangkuan Sakura,

"Ya, tidak ada yang aneh. Kami sudah berjanji kuliah bersama saat itu, jadi? Kami pun menepati janji kami. Ibu mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan Ayah mengambil jurusan hukum. Dan, Ayahmu melamar Ibu dan akhirnya kami menikah, dan taraaa~ muncullah Uchiha Deisuke yang tampan dan menggemaskan ini," jelas Sakura sambil memeluk Deisuke erat. Merasa bahagia memeluk darah daging hasil cintanya dengan Sasuke.

"Ibu..." panggil sang anak dengan pelan.

"Apakah Ibu akan terus mencintai Ayah dan Deisuke?" tanya Deisuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, lalu tersenyum tulus. Dan kemudian berkata, "Ibu akan terus mencintai dan menyayangi Ayah dengan segenap hati, jiwa san pikiran Ibu. Ibu tidak pernah menyesal bertemu Ayahmu. Mungkin, Ayahmu adalah sosok lelaki egois dan dingin. Tetapi, Ibu tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa Ayah mencintai Ibu lebih dari yang Ibu tahu. Begitu juga, dengan mencintaimu, Deisuke. Kau adalah cinta dan harapan kami. Jika Dei sedih, maka Ibu akan sedih. Jika Dei senang, maka Ibu pun senang. Deisuke adalah separuh nafas Ibu dan Ayah adalah belahan jiwa Ibu. Jika tidak ada kalian, maka Ibu mati. Itu saja," Sakura pun berucap panjang sambil menitikkan airmata, begitupula dengan Deisuke yang terharu mendengar ucapan sang Ibu.

"Hiks, hiks. Ibuuuuuuuuuuu~ Aku sangat mencintai Ibu, kelak jika aku sudah menjadi lelaki keren seperti ayah. Aku akan melindungi Ibu. Aku berjanji. Aku sangat mencintai Ibu dan Ayahhhhh~" teriak Deisuke dengan keras sambil memeluk sang Ibu. Mereka tengah menangis bersama dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran sang Ayah sejak tadi, dan ikut mendengarkan percakapan pasangan Ibu dan Anak yang tengah berpelukan. Sang Ayah pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan duduk disamping istri dan anaknya.

"Tidak peduli sedingin apa aku padamu, secuek apa aku padamu. Percayalah, Sakura. Kau adalah pusat duniaku. Tempatku mengadu jika aku senang, susah, sedih bahkan terpuruk sekalipun. Tak akan sanggup aku tanpamu untuk berjalan sejauh ini. Maafkan aku, jika aku selalu membuatmu kecewa. Tidak sedikitpun niat untuk membuatmu sedih. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi istri yang sempurna dan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak kita. Tetaplah bersamaku, berjalan bersamaku, disampingku, sampai akhir jalan nanti, Pusat Duniaku," Sasuke berkata sangat panjang, dan membuat Sakura dan Deisuke merasakannya betapa tulusnya kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir sang Ayah.

Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya, dan mengeluarkan airmata. Lagi. Menandakan betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai sosok suami seperti Sasuke. Tidak sia-sia, ia selalu mengorbankan airmata, waktu, tenaga bahkan hati untuk lelaki tampan didepannya. Suaminya telah membalasnya tanpa ia minta. Lebih dari apa yang ia mau.

"Deisuke, memilikimu adalah hal terindah bagi Ayah. Ayah tidak bisa bayangkan jika Ayah kehilanganmu, betapa hancurnya Ayah jika itu terjadi. Terima kasih sudah menjadikan aku Ayahmu dan menjadikan Sakura ibumu, serta terlahir sebagai anak kebanggaan kami. Terimakasih, Uchiha Deisuke, Pusat Energiku," Sasuke pun memeluk dan menggendong buah hatinya dan mencium kedua pipi sang anak.

Sakura yang melihat itu, langsung menghambur kepelukan sang suami yang tengah menggendong buah hati mereka.

"Terimakasih, Ayah, Ibu. Kalian adalah... Sumber Daya Hidupku," lanjut Deisuke dengan senyuman bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah petang, lebih baik kau mandi, Deisuke. Kita akan mulai pesta barbeque sekarang," Sasuke memerintah anak lelakinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. "Siap, Ayah Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Deisuke akan melaksanakan perintah," Deisuke pun turun dari gendongan sang Ayah, lalu berlari dengan cepat kedalam rumah, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terdiam ditempat itu.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita harus mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk pesta barbeque. Setelah itu, sebaiknya ki-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti karena saat ini, Sakura sedang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan lumatan-lumatan pelan. Lalu, Sakura melepas ciuman itu dan berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke," lalu, Sakura pun berlalu sambil berlari pelan dan tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pun juga sangat mencintaimu, Istriku, Uchiha Sakura," balas Sasuke pelan tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun. Lalu, ikut berlari menyusul sang istri. Hanya burung-burung yang bertengger didahan rindang pohon Sakura yang bernyanyi setelah melihat keluarga kecil nan bahagia itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake~

"Ayah, aku sudah mandi. Cepat tepati janjimu untuk bermain bersamaku," Deisuke yang telah wangi pun keluar dari ruangan nuansa biru muda miliknya dan menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk menata panggangan dan peralatan memanggang.

"Ayah sedang sibuk saat ini, lain kali saja," jawab singkat sang Ayah sambil menaruh panggangan.

"Ayah..." panggil sang anak yang masih berdiam diri ditempat.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa menengok ke arah Deisuke, Deisuke hanya diam sampai sang Ayah merasa anaknya hanya diam tidak menjawab, lalu Sasuke pun menengok ke arah anaknya yang ternyata memandangnya sinis.

"Aku memegang rahasia Ayah lho," sang anak dengan seringaian yang sama persis seperti Ayahnya hanya menjawab singkat.

Sasuke pun terdiam, dan dia teringat sesuatu...

'Jangan-jangan... Sakura! Habis kau malam ini! Kau akan perang denganku di kasur, tanpa ampun!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita bermain, main apa, Sayang? Hm? Masak-masak? Boneka? Atau barbie?" Sasuke pun mengalah daripada mulut sang anak akan menjadi se-comel Naruto.

"AYAHHHH! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN, PALING TIDAK AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCIUM LELAKI UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA SEPERTI AYAH DAN PAMAN NARUTO! CATAT ITU, AYAH!"

.

.

"DIAM DEISUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MEMBUAT AYAH MALU!"

.

.

"Tuhan... Selamatkan aku malam ini dari Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

'Sepertinya aku bersin terus, apa aku terkena flu? Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku sedang dibicarakan oleh... Keluarga Teme. Mungkin mereka menjadi fans-ku sekarang, tak apalah,"

.

.

.

.

.

The End~

.

.

.

.

.

Hulaaaaaa minna XD bertemu lagi dengan saya. Pink Princess Barbie. Ini karya abal kedua-ku yang mengangkat genre Family-Romance. Dan tentunya, SasuSaku ah, fic ku yang pertama Thank You, Sakura akan diapdet secepatnya. Aku sedang banyak deadline tugas, jika sudan selesai, aku akan langsung menuangkan otakku ke chapter kedua-nya. Arigatou minna

Review yaaaaaaaa?x)


End file.
